Reconciliation War
With the monsters out of the box and the devastation in Eastern Europe, the Ascension War went from a cold war skirmishes to a blood match practically over night. Gloves off, faction blamed faction and Master blamed Master until the blaming escalated into violence. The violence escalated into the war known as the Reconciliation or the Reconciliation War. The Fall saw the break up of the Council as each Tradition either coped with the damage to the earth or fought it's own battles with it's own Masters at the helm. While a few still called for Unity (the Celestial Chorus and Sons of Ether) the Horizon Realms were sacked, Doisstep was smashed and Horizon was obliterated. With the Primi dead or vanished, the Council was more a former affiliation than it was an actual Council Horizon Chantry Horizon Chantry was the crown jewel of Council efforts. It boasted support from three of the most powerful Nodes on earth as well as a staggering library of magical knowledge. For the first 10 years of the Reconciliation War, Horizon was held by a cabal of Celestial Chorus with a few Son of Ether allies. They maintained a powerful Pax Horizon spell over the place. The purpose was two fold: 1. to offer haven to any Mage (note: Nephandi were excluded) seeking sanctuary from the Reconciliation 2. to preserve the extensive historical records kept in Horizon. The second decade of the Reconciliation saw the Pax Horizon broken. Enemies of powerful fugitives seeking asylum in Horizon's walls, coupled with a decade of captivity breeding all sorts of scheming and plotting lead to a sudden break down of the miraculous peace. Insiders assisted Nephandi forces in casting Horizon into the Deep Umbra. Attempts to locate the chantry's current position have been unsuccessful and no one known to be inside at the time has returned. Everyone assumes the worst or the unimaginable. Doisstep Doisstep, the most powerful Tradition Chantry and the most flawed. Dedicated to destroying the Technocracy, Doisstep was ultimately blown apart by the enemy they worked so hard to defeat. Doisstep ended up being a bitter last stand in the Reconciliation War, it existed in a stalemate against encamped Union forces for 10 years. On Christmas day 2015, Union forces finally managed to sever Doisstep from its metaphysical tethers. With out magical fuel, it was only a matter of time before Doisstep's key magical defenses and it's centuries old inhabitants, starved. Severely weakened, Union forces entered Doisstep and fought the most bitter battle in of the Reconciliation. Called the Checkmate Offensive, it resulted in the slaying of the remaining inhabitants of Doisstep. It was a brutal, more resembling a death match than a battle. The Chantry would have been raided of it's resources but it seemed Porthos had one more trick up his sleeve. Doisstep was rigged so that if Porthos was killed, Doisstep would also self self-destruct. And self self-destruct it did, killing the surviving squadrons of Union forces remaining in Doisstep. Large intact chunks of Doisstep remain scattered across the Horizon, waiting to be explored by would be adventures. Category:Setting/Traditions Category:Event/Mage